1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to transplanting apparatus for planting tree seedlings, lettuce, as well as other partially matured plants, and pertains more particularly to apparatus for transferring the items to be planted from a tape supply into a furrow formed as the apparatus advances along the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various machines have been contrived for planting or transplanting small plants of various types. The prior art machines with which I am acquainted have met with varying degrees of success. One particular transplanting machine that has proved reasonably successful is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,158 granted on Mar. 6, 1973 to Herbert C. O. Roths titled "Transplanting Machine". However, the machine is more complicated than need be, requiring a number of synchronized movements that render it quite intricate and costly.